Cleaning
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Tyson's obsessive habit is brought out by Kai's force... oneshot TYKA.


**Cleaning**

**Warning: **Mens on Mens! But a special type; the kind of tyka mens on mens.

**Disclaimer: **The characters do no belong to me, sadly. Otherwise, the beyblade series wouldn't be suitable for children.

**Okay guys, this is something that just came to me when **_**I**_** was vacuuming today. Somehow, the situation seemed to work well with one of my favourite pairings, Kai and Tyson. Hope you enjoy!**

When Kai opened the door to the apartment he shared with Tyson, he hadn't expected it to be spotless, but he was surprised with what he found, nonetheless. He stood at the end of the doorway corridor, his eyebrows knitting into a frown as he regarded the scene before him. To put it very lightly, it looked as though a violent storm had crashed by, upturning everything in the living room. The only things that _were_ in place were the larger pieces of furniture, and even those were slightly askew from their usual perch. His eyes travelled to the items that _weren't_ supposed to be there: from the scattered books and papers, to the heaps of dirty laundry and clothes, to the miscellaneous items lying about, up to and including kitchen ware. From the corner of his eye, he could see the television remote, half under the love seat. Beside it lay stacks of videogames and assorted movies. And, most outrageously of all, was Tyson. He was sat, shirtless and without his baseball cap, in the midst of it all like a king in his righteous kingdom, devouring several pizza slices. Kai remained in stunned stillness for a moment, his head beginning to throb from the blaring rock music. Finally, he turned and stormed over to the stereo, shutting it off. Tyson seemed frozen at first, before slowly looking up and giving Kai a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey Kai!" he said, as though nothing was out of place.

"Kinomiya…" Kai replied through clenched teeth, warningly. Tyson visibly shuddered under his glare.

"Eheheh," the other seemed lost for words before he took another jab at normalcy, "want some pizza?"

Kai breathed deeply through his nose, trying to remain calm, "You have three seconds to run. One…"

Tyson jumped to his feet, knocking the remaining greasy pizza into the carpet. He stared in horror at it for a millisecond before looking up to meet the other's look of complete disgust. He held up his hands in a placating manner, "Kai, man, you have gotta let me explain."

"Two…"

"Oh come on!" he backed away a step, but Kai had had it.

"Three!" he bit out before taking as many long strides to the blunette. He shoved his face inches from the other's threateningly, drinking in his frightened expression. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Tyson took another step back, "Nothing!" he said, "I was just cleaning my room and decided to take a break."

"By hauling everything into the living room?" was the incredulous reply.

"Yeah well, I wanted to clean it properly," he said, crossing his arms over his naked torso defiantly, in a very Kai-like manner.

The aforementioned man tried to make sense of this logic before failing. He felt a headache building at his temples, and, making sure he sidestepped the offending pizza, walked over to the couch. He dropped the various items on it to the floor before taking a seat and leaning back. His glare didn't lessen in intensity as he forced himself to say the next words as calmly as could manage, "you will clean everything. _Right now_."

"What! I didn't finish eating yet!" Tyson's eyes travelled to his ruined pizza before reconsidering, "well, I'll probably get something else to eat…"

"I. Do. Not. Care," Kai's voice was dangerously low, his narrowed eyes scaring Tyson into submission.

"Alright! Alright!" he replied quickly, before turning around to pick up some stuff off of the floor and muttering, "always so dramatic…"

Kai felt his blood boil, "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He slumped back into the comfortable leather couch and closed his eyes, listening to the small noises of his housemate tidying up for a while. He opened his eyes when Tyson threw several cushions onto the seat beside him, finding the living room looking considerably better. The other disappeared with his pizza plate into the kitchen, the fallen pizza now on it, and re-emerged with a carpet solution and a cleaning brush. He knelt beside the ketchup and grease stains on the beige carpet and began scrubbing at them, effectively clearing them up. Kai watched him, all sweaty and looking exasperated, and couldn't resist.

"Disgusting," he taunted, "even a child lives more like a modern human being than you."

Tyson looked up, his eyes narrowing haughtily, "It was by accident!"

"Not just the pizza," Kai replied in distaste, choosing not to comment about Tyson feasting where he _wasn't_ supposed to in the first place, "It's impossible to keep the place even remotely presentable with you. And that's with _me_ clearing up whenever I have the time. I can imagine how it'd be if you lived on your own." He raised an eyebrow smugly as he dragged his eyes over the other's bare back, noting the tensing muscles.

"Hey!" Tyson said, sounding hurt, "If you don't want me around…"

"That's not what I said," Kai replied in monotone, feeling slightly guilty on the inside, "you just need to grow up, Kinomiya. You're twenty-four now."

Tyson seemed about to retort, but then his eyes narrowed and he grinned, "ohh, yes," he said, innocently, and laughed with glee on the inside at Kai's dark expression, "thanks for reminding me that I'm older than you."

Kai clenched his jaw, "Well, act older then!" he snarled, before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He seethed quietly, cursing the annoying blunette when he heard him laughing uncontrollably. He then cursed himself for letting the other know just how much that fact irritated him. Suddenly, he felt the earth lurch underneath him and frowned. He opened his eyes only to find a grinning Tyson pushing the heavy couch he was seated on to slide it across the smooth wooden floor and into perfect position.

"You're no help," he said lightly, straightening up and stretching.

Kai looked away from the sweaty, tanned skin and ignored him before he turned his eyes to find no trace of the earlier stains on the carpet. He snorted when his eyes took in the overall piece, however, and the surrounding wood of the floor. They were in dire need of vacuuming.

"Get going, Kinomiya," he commanded, and Tyson stopped in mid-stretch.

"What?! I'm done!"

Kai glared pointedly at the dust, and Tyson's gaze followed, "There's no way in hell I'm going to vacuum. Why should I do it?"

"Because you never do."

"Yes I do," the other huffed, "just because I don't do it in front of you…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "This is the result of your mess. And don't bullshit me, you never clean."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you, Mr. Sourpuss," Tyson's expression was set determination, and he glared at Kai irritably before opening a side closet and brining out their vacuum.

Kai once again closed his eyes, completely ignoring the other man's muttering. A few second later, Tyson was going to and fro as he vacuumed, the machine rumbling in its wake. Kai waited for him to get done, and opened his eyes in exasperation when the vacuum's roar did not cease. Tyson had now entered his bedroom, and was vacuuming it ferociously through the open door, tugging on the plug wire. Kai looked on when he finally exited, but instead of stopping, he steered it toward Kai's room and threw the door open, taking the noisy nuisance with him inside.

"_Kinomiya_," he called threateningly but his voice was drowned out by the insistent roar. Infuriated, he got up and followed into his own room, frowning as Tyson continued to vacuum. "Stop. Now." Again, his voice was snuffed out.

He stepped up to the other and leaned over him, his chest pressing flush to Tyson's naked back as he leaned over and clicked the 'off' button. Tyson's ponytail ticked his neck and face, which only served to annoy him further. He then pulled back from his position against the other rather reluctantly, crossing his arms and glaring at the slightly shorter man, who had turned to face him.

"You can stop now."

Tyson huffed indignantly, "You tell me to vacuum, and now you're telling me to stop?"

"I told you to vacuum, and you're done vacuuming."

"No, I'm not," he shot back.

"My room doesn't need vacuuming. Unlike _yours_," Kai snapped, his glare icy.

"I already did mine!"

"That's why you're done."

They stood and glared at each other for a moment more before Kai turned and went back to the living room, Tyson tagging behind him with the vacuum. He unplugged it and stuffed it back in its designated place. Then, he walked over, as though to sit beside Kai on the couch, but stopped and ran his finger on the wooden side table instead. Frowning, he rubbed the dust between his fingers.

"This place needs dusting," he announced, and seconds later, Kai found himself watching wearily as Tyson fluttered about, duster poised at the ready.

The least of Kai's worries was the rather pleasant view of Tyson constantly bending over, however. It was getting irritating with him darting around, making clucking noises of disapproval as though he'd come across an atrocity. Kai felt his headache returning as the other finally pulled back with a victorious "Aha!", but he seemed far from being done. Next this Kai knew, Tyson had a bucket full of soapy water and was mopping the uncovered part of their wooden flooring, scrubbing furiously even though it was completely shiny. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his temper at bay when the other examined a specific spot intently before beginning to mop it up for a second time.

"Man! I never realized that the place was so dirty!" he said, his voice too cheery for Kai's liking.

When he finally disappeared into the kitchen, mop and bucket in hand, Kai thought that he'd finally have some peace. But oh, was he mistaken. The series of banging and clanking issuing from the kitchen had him wishing that Tyson was still mopping. He sighed in defeat and got up from his perch, to find Tyson surrounded with all kinds of kitchen items on every available surface.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blankly.

"Well, what do you think?" Tyson turned to him with an air of disapproval, hands on hips, "nothing's in its proper place. I'm going to set this kitchen straight!"

Kai suddenly had an unimaginable need for a cup of coffee. As he reached for the coffeemaker, however, his hand was slapped away.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Kinomiya," Kai growled, his patience wearing thin.

"You're not making coffee while I'm trying to fix this place, no. Why don't you go watch TV or something? And don't come back for a while, I need to mop up the tiles after. You can make coffee when I get started on the bathroom, though."

For a long time, Kai could only stare at the man standing before him, who stared back with a poker face. Finally, as though something snapping inside him, Kai grabbed Tyson by the arm and pushed him against the nearest wall, hands on either side of his head.

"Snap out of it," he said.

"Snap out ommmpphh," Tyson was effectively silenced by Kai lips, who persistently pushed against his, though tenderly. He took in a jagged breath, completely still against Kai, before the taller man pulled back. Keeping his face close, Kai looked at Tyson's puzzled eyes.

"You were going all obsessive compulsive," he informed him.

"Huh? Oh." Tyson seemed completely lost for words.

Kai bit his lip, still staring into the other's eyes but he couldn't stop his hands from coming down and moving along the soft skin of Tyson's upper body. Tyson shuddered under his touch.

"Cold?" Kai mocked, smirking. He moved his hand up and caressed the other's nipple with his thumb.

"Ah, Kai," Tyson gasped lightly, lowering his eyes.

Kai grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look back into his eyes, "Look at me, Tyson."

Their gazes locked once again, but Tyson didn't seem to be able to stand the intensity. He leaned in, and their lips met again, sending shivers shooting up and down their spines. Kai felt Tyson put a hand behind his neck as he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring foreign territory. When Tyson made a small moan of appreciation, Kai lost all his self control and push forward, pressing their bodies close. He let his arms rest on Tyson's hips, biting back a groan when Tyson started sucking on his tongue. Finally, Tyson broke the kiss for air and leaned his forehead against Kai's shoulder, hands now around his neck. Kai let oxygen fill his lungs again before pulling back slowly. Tyson also pulled back, and let his head bang against the wall.

"Wow," he said, grinning.

"What did you learn today, Kinomiya?" Kai asked, adopting the other's last name again.

"Hmm," Tyson said in mock thought, "that you'll kiss me if I clean?"

Kai resisted rolling his eyes, and was taken off guard when the question was thrown back at him.

"Well, you never clean," Kai started, and leaned forward to kiss Tyson's pout before he could protest. Tyson kept his eyes closed after Kai pulled back and continued, "but I learned that when you _do_ clean, you're completely fanatical about it."

**DUNDADUNDADUN! Review now, thanks. (:**


End file.
